1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to a scope for mounting on a firearm to provide a gun sight. Such a scope may have adjustment capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scopes are of interest for practical applications in various fields. Scopes are often used as aiming devices, for example, for firearms like rifles or handguns. Scopes can be mounted to the firearm so that the user can peer through the scope to view the target up close.
A scope, otherwise known as a terrestrial telescope or landscape telescope, comprises an objective lens and an ocular lens or eyepiece. The combination of the objective and the ocular alone create an inverted image of the target in the viewer's eye. Accordingly, scopes are customarily outfitted with erector systems between the objective and ocular for inverting the image such that the target appears erect as seen by the viewer. The objective, ocular, and erector are generally disposed in a body that protects the optics.
Conventional scopes that are mounted on a firearm typically have a rotatable zoom ring disposed on the outside of the scope. The zoom ring can be rotated to adjust optics within the scope that enlarge or reduce the apparent distance to the object viewed through the scope. Thus, when the user employs the scope to aim a firearm at a target, the user can rotate the zoom ring to adjust how close the object appears for easier observation of the target.
The scope may also include windage and elevation controls for adjusting windage and elevation. These controls may comprise dials that the user rotates to establish the desired windage or elevation setting. The windage and elevation controls may include an indicator that indicates the windage and elevation setting. This indicator may be set to zero once the proper windage/elevation adjustment has been established. Preferably, use of the windage and elevation controls, including resetting the windage and elevation indicator, is convenient and easy to use.